A Girl (Muppet) Family Christmas
A female parody of A Muppet Family Christmas. Cast Appearing from The Muppet show * Kermit the Frog - Judy Hopps (Zootopia) * Miss Piggy - Cinderella (Disney) * Fozzie Bear - Dot Warner (Animaniacs) * Gonzo - Ariel (The Little Mermaid) * Rizzo the Rat - D.W. Read (Arthur) * Animal - Shenzi (The Lion King) * Rowlf the Dog - Kanga (Winnie the Pooh) * Ma Bear - Grammi Gummi (The Adventures of The Gummi Bears) * Floyd Pepper - Lola Bunny (Looney Tunes) * Janice - Tina Russo Duck (Looney Tunes) * Zoot - Penelope Pussycat (Looney Tunes) * Dr. Teeth - Dorothy the Dinosaur (The Wiggles) * Dr. Bunsen Honeydew - Coco Bandicoot (Crash Bandicoot) * Beaker - Pasadena O'Possum (Crash Bandicoot) * The Swedish Chef - Tiana (The Princess and the Frog) * Statler and Waldorf - Cinderella's Stepsisters * Sam Eagle - Helen Parr/Elastigirl (The Incredibles) * Scooter - Odette (The Swan Princess) * Beaureguard - Darby (My Friends Tigger and Pooh) * Camilla the Chicken - Prince Eric (The Little Mermaid) * The Newsman - Anastasia (Anastasia) * Maureen the Mink - Cosmo (Sonic X) * Christmas Turkey - Turkey (House of Mouse) * Snowman - Crystal (Frosty's Winter Wonderland) Background characters * Lew Zealand - Merida (Brave) * Foo Foo - Gidget (The Secret Life of Pets) * Link Hogthrob - Pearl Krabs (SpongeBob SquarePants) * Marvin Suggs - June (Little Einsteins) * Muppaphone - Sea creatures (The Little Mermaid) * Crazy Harry - Nina Cortex (Crash Bandicoot) * Bobby Benson - Bunnie Rabbot (Sonic) Appearing from Sesame Street * Big Bird - Princess Aurora (Sleeping Beauty) * Oscar the Grouch - Mandy (The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy) * Ernie - Elsa (Frozen) (DO NOT CHANGE THIS, PLEASE!!!) * Bert - Anna (Frozen) (DO NOT CHANGE THIS, PLEASE!!!) * Count von Count - Mavis (Hotel Transylvania) * Cookie Monster - Cera (The Land Before Time) * Grover - Snow White (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) * Kathleen the Cow - Destiny (Finding Dory) * Herry Monster - Pocahontas (Pocahontas) * Guy Smiley - Minerva Mink (Animaniacs) * Two-Headed Monster - Devon and Cornwall (Quest for Camelot) * Honkers - Birdos (Mario) Background characters * Sherlock Hemlock - Popeye * Forgetful Jones - Jessie (Toy Story series) * Biff and Sully - Sofia (Sofia the First) and Doc McStuffins (Doc McStuffins) * Prairie Dawn - Rapunzel (Tangled) * Simon Soundman - Simon Wiggle * Fred the Wonder Horse - Rarity (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * Elmo - Giggles (Happy Tree Friends) * Clancy - Winnie Woodpecker * Old McDougal - Betty Boop * Osvaldo, el Grunon - Alice the Goon (Popeye) * Big Jeffy - Vladmir (Anastasia) * Gary Grouch - Sargeant Blast (Popeye) Appearing from Fraggle Rock * Gobo Fraggle - Gosalyn Mallard (Darkwing Duck) * Red Fraggle - Gadget Hackwrench (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) * Wembley Fraggle - Webby (DuckTales) * Mokey Fraggle - Rebecca Cunningham (TaleSpin) * Boober Fraggle - Lena (DuckTales) * Sprocket - Lady (Lady and the Tramp) * Uncle Traveling Matt - Elisa Maza (Gargoyles) Quotes * Elsa: Hey, everybody! It's time to rehearse our special pageant! (Everybody applauds) * * Elsa: T'was the Night Before Christmas, by Clement Moore. Hit it, Kanga! (Kanga starts playing the piano) "T'was the night before Christmas when all through the house, not a creature was stirring, not even a mouse." Cue the mouse! * (Snow White dressed as a mouse enters the stage) * Snow White: I'm here! Snow White's here! * Anna: What's the bowl for? * Snow White: So you can see that I'm not stirring. Note how the hand never touches the spoon. (Elsa laughs) Thank you, thank you! (kisses) * Grammi: Aren't they adorable? * Mandy: Hey, don't encourage them! (sigh) * Elsa: "T'was the Night Before Christmas when all through the house, not a creature was stirring, not even a mouse." "Mama in her 'kerchief" That's you, Anna! * Anna: I know, I know. * Elsa: "And I in my cap had just settled our brains for a long winter's nap. When out on the lawn there arose such a clatter, I sprang from my bed to see what was the matter!" Open the curtain! * (The curtain opens to reveal people and animals dressed as reindeer lifting a cardboard sleigh.) * Anna: Mixing people and animals for reindeer? This is crazy! Where's Santa Claus? * Elsa: Don't worry, Anna; we're getting to him. "With a little old driver so lively and quick, I knew in a moment it must be St. Nick!" * (Devon and Cornwall come out as Santa Claus) * Helen: Is nothing sacred? (buries her face) * Anna: Now wait a minute, who let Devon and Cornwall be Santa Claus? * Elsa: But Anna, they said they've never done this play before. I mean they said it, I mean both of them said it. * Anna: (stammers) Just go to the big finish! * Elsa: Okay, "But I heard him exclaim ere he drove out of sight..." * (Devon and Cornwall as Santa speak gibberish) * All: "Merry Christmas to all, and to all a good night!" * Elsa: Close the curtain! * Anna: Thank you, thank you, thank you! Characters Judy sees hamsters.png|Judy Hopps as Kermit the Frog Dot (Animaniacs).png|Dot Warner as Fozzie Bear Ariel in The Little Mermaid 3 Ariel's Beginning.jpg|Ariel as Gonzo Dw season 1 crop.png|D.W. Read as Rizzo the Rat Shenzi in The Lion King.jpg|Shenzi as Animal Kanga in The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh.jpg|Kanga as Rowlf Lola Bunny.jpg|Lola Bunny as Floyd Pepper Space-jam-disneyscreencaps.com-1324.jpg Penelope-Cat-754088.bmp.jpg|Penelope Pussycat as Zoot CTTR Coco Bandicoot.png Tiana icon closeup.jpg|Tiana as the Swedish Chef Helen Parr in The Incredibles.jpg Odette in The Swan Princess The Mystery of the Enchanted Kingdom.jpg Prince Eric-0.jpg|Eric as Camilla the Chicken Anastasia.jpg|Anastasia as the Newsman Crystal.jpg Merida closeupa1.jpeg Gidget dog.png Pearl Krabs.jpg June.jpg Princess Aurora in Sofia the First.jpg|Aurora as Big Bird Mandy iTunes Clip HD.png|Mandy as Oscar the Grouch Elsa on ship.png|Elsa as Ernie Anna closeup1.png|Anna as Bert Mavis in Hotel Transylvania.jpg|Mavis as the Count Cera in The Land Before Time 14 Journey of the Brave-0.jpg|Cera as Cookie Monster Snow White redesign closeup.jpg Destiny.jpg|Destiny as Kathleen the Cow Pocahontas in Pocahontas.jpg Minerva-Mink-image-minerva-mink-36268548-1015-786.jpg Devon and Cornwall.jpg Jessie.jpg Sofia the first 3.png Doc McStuffins - The Doc Files - Lambies Lament.mp4 000147400.jpg DP-Rapunzel.jpg|Rapunzel as Prairie Dawn Rarity.jpg|Rarity as Fred the Wonder Horse Giggles (pic).png|Giggles as Elmo Pretty gosalyn.jpeg Buttload-of-Gadget-screencaps-gadget-hackwrench-29885041-720-540.png Webby Vanderquack in DuckTales (2017).jpg Rebecca.jpg Lady in Lady and the Tramp.jpg Category:Christmas Movie Spoofs Category:Christmas Parodies Category:Female Style Category:Genderswap Spoofs Category:A Muppet Family Christmas Spoof